Heartful Apology
by mythamagica
Summary: After the cerimonial duel, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Anzu reflect. throughout all this, Anzu realises that there is something she needs to do for Yugi, to make up for something in the past


And this is my first try ever at anything sad in the slightest. its definately not a tear-jerker, but thats not my personality. i hope you like it. oh, and sorry for any OOC ness or inaccuracy

* * *

After the Ceremonial Duel, when Yugi and all the others were sailing back on their ferry.

Many people were restless, but the atmosphere felt subdued, nonetheless.

Yugi was crying, trying to hold himself strong for Atemu, not his other self, but Atemu. He remembered that Atemu had said that he was the only Yugi Mutou in the universe. He should feel happy about that, right? So why did he feel so sad, and lonely? After crying for a few more minutes, he decided that he would stay strong, and truly earn his Duel King status in the tournaments to come. It would be a long time before he would be able to show his utmost happiness, but that time would come, when he would accept that he could be happy. Eventually, when he died, he also knew that he would see Atemu again. Then, he knew he'd be happy. For now, not crying was the first step.

* * *

Jounouchi was sad. He wasn't crying, he didn't cry! No, he wasn't crying because one of his best friends technically died, if you count it as leaving the world of the living. He was sad, but he wasn't crying. That wetness forming in his eyes must have been dust, or the light was too strong. Only, the lights were off…ok, he knew he would miss his friend. He never did get to try and duel him again. He had said he would, but they never got to. That was his one regret. Contrary to popular belief, he did understand what Atemu felt. Or similar. He doubted that he could ever understand exactly what Yugi and Atemu went through, but he knew that Atemu needed to leave the land of the living. Most importantly, though, he needed to be strong. Show that fighting spirit that Atemu had drawn out of him. And he needed to be strong, for Yugi. Yugi, whose been through so much, but always thought of others first, who is closest to Atemu, and who currently has to face the emotions that follow beating Atemu in the ceremonial duel.

* * *

In yet another cabin, Honda was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a long day, seeing little Yugi duel Atemu, who had won them the title of "The King of Games" and such. Seeing Yugi win against the strong pharaoh had also been trying. Knowing that, either way, there would be sadness. With Yugi's victory, Atemu would have to leave. Seeing his friend leave through a door of no return was saddening, no doubt. But still, if Atemu won, then he would stay. Seems happy, right? Wrong. If he stayed, it would show that they all were dependent on him, and that they were the ones preventing him from finding peace. Either way, they'd be sad. What he really wanted was sleep. To be able to forget for a few hours before he had to wake up again. That's what he wanted, sleep.

* * *

Ryou was thinking. He hadn't been as close to the Pharaoh, Atemu, as the others had been, but they had still been friends. It was important, because when the spirit in the ring, Bakura, had sealed his friends in the game; it had been Atemu who got them out. Without him, Ryou knew that he wouldn't be able to have trusted himself with anyone, and he would have lived alone. Completely alone. And that was a life no one should have to live. Had he said thanks? Yes, he had, for freeing them from the game. However, he had never said thanks for freeing him from a life of utter loneliness. And now he never would. Still, he was now surrounded by friends, who he would grow closer to over time, and he had to live and accept that gift, that he got years ago, and treasure it. Sure, it was saddening, seeing Atemu leave, but he left so much more.

* * *

Freedom. That was the first thing he thought about. Although the Pharaoh was gone, he left freedom behind. He was freed from his other self, he was freed from the duty of the tomb keeper, and he could be free. He could live outside in the real world without the grudge and the need to destroy the Pharaoh. He could experience sunlight on his face, the wind in his hair, and so much more, that the others took for granted. Because he had spent his live in confinement, confined to the tomb and confined to his duty to the pharaoh, he knew that this was right. It may hurt, but in the end, that was right. Now, Yugi was freed from the responsibility that came with working together with a 3000 year old spirit, Ryou was freed from the 3000 year old tomb robber, and all of their friends were freed from the worry that they would not see the next day. And Atemu was freed. He could live the life that he had missed before, or as close to it as possible and he knew who he was. He had his past, his memories, and his life to call his own. To Malik, the Ceremonial Duel was freedom.

* * *

In one of the rooms on the luxurious ferry, Anzu was crying. She was crying because she would never see Atemu again, and she admitted to herself finally that she had really liked him. As a true love or as a fleeting crush, she didn't know, but it still hurt. However, she did also see that little Yugi had grown up. When she had first met him, he had been the strange little loner who played geeky games in the back corner of the classroom. At that time, she had helped him and protected him from some of the bullies. Now, now he was helping to save the world and showing unbelievable bravery, bravery and trust she would never have expected to come from that small boy. She was sad; Yugi had grown, a lot, Jounouchi had grown, Honda had grown, Ryou had grown, and Malik had grown and had something to show for Atemu, a legacy to carry out. What did she have? She really didn't know if she had anything to show. As Anzu was thinking about this, something else crept up. Guilt. At first, it was a little thing, ignored in their mourning for the loss of a friend. But eventually, it came out. She remembered very clearly, at the water park, she had put her own life in danger just to see the other Yugi. Even though she had extended an apology, she still felt guilty. Like she was using Yugi, or didn't trust him enough to understand why she wanted to see the other Yugi, as he was known as at that time. Suddenly, the time she tried to apologize flashed back to her

(Flashback)

the day after the water park, Anzu sat in bed, thinking about what had happened. She had went into the Ferris wheel even though she knew there was a bomber, just to get the other Yugi out. In the end, when Yugi had figured out why she accepted that date, he looked downcast. When they saw Jounouchi, he instantly asked if anything was wrong. Yugi laughed and waved it off, but something felt off. Even clueless Jounouchi could figure it out. Anzu decided, she needed to apologize.

The next day, she was at the Kame game shop. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Yugi, who was sitting at the desk, looked up, and saw Anzu. He looked away quickly, and she thought, that for a second, there was a flash of pain and hurt on his face. When he looked up again, however, he looked perfectly normal, so she ignored it.

"Hey, Yugi"

"Hi"

'Ok, this is going pathetically' Anzu thought. 'I came here to apologize, and I will'

"Um, Yugi?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Yugi looked up. He stared at her for a little, and asked, "For what?"

Anzu was shocked. Of course he would know what for! It was for worrying him when she was in danger, right. So she told him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and putting myself in danger."

He seemed to be in thought. Eventually, he said, "But are you sorry for anything else."

"What do you mean?" now, Anzu was confused. She had apologized, and she didn't know what else he was talking about.

"I mean, for using me, Anzu. You used me to try and draw out the other me. That hurt. I thought that you would trust me enough to know that if you wanted to spend the day with him, all you had to do was ask."

"Well, I'm sorry for that too, I guess."

He stared a little more. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your apology."

"Why?"

"You feel sorry, yes, but not because you hurt me. You're feeling sorry because you feel guilty, but that's for ending up in the Ferris wheel when the bomber was there. I can't accept it if its not totally and honestly sincere."

She had never thought of it that way. Now she did, she realized she was confused. She didn't exactly know what he was talking about. Sure, she knew the basic part, but she couldn't understand it.

"So you don't forgive me?"

A sad smile. "Anzu, of course I forgive you. I always will. But that doesn't mean that I can accept your apology now."

And that was that.

(end flashback)

After that day, things had gotten better. Yugi went back to his happy self, and all seemed right. However, now that Anzu thought about it, she understood. And with that understanding came a new drive. She knew, she had to apologize, and this time, from the bottom of her heart, and for the right reasons. Coming to this conclusion, Anzu slept.

* * *

The next morning, when Anzu woke up, she decided to go to Yugi's cabin and apologize. Although Yugi had forgiven her and always would forgive, she still needed to do this.

*Knock Knock*

Yugi heard the knocking on his door and decided to see who it was. He was surprised to see Anzu there.

"Anzu! What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but this is something I need to do."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For that time at the water park. I didn't understand it then, but now I know that I really hurt you, and I didn't trust you enough. I'm sorry"

Yugi studied Anzu for a few minutes thinking. She's apologizing again. This time, though, he could feel the sincerity of that apology, as well as the guilt, and the truth to all she said. He smiled, a small smile, but a smile.

"Apology accepted"


End file.
